A Royal Mess
by PhoenixBlade91
Summary: When Tahlia is running for her life, she runs right into another royal who is having the same problems as she is. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm… though I wouldn't mind owning the Captain… or Nick… but alas this cannot be, and so I must settle for fanfiction. **

**Hopefully my computer lets me actually finish this one… prayers and reviews are always accepted. Also, this is an O.C. Captain story… so if you have problems with that don't read it.**

I got of the plane in Portland, OR, and couldn't help but wonder if I had stepped into some sort of snow globe… minus the snow. It was raining, but not hard just enough to make my skin sticky with wet, not the gross sticky, but the half wet/half dry sticky. It also smelled of petrichor, which was on the list of some of my favorite smells.

"Tahlia," my brother called, as he pulled my suitcase off the conveyor belt, "Watch your stuff while I fetch mine."

"Okay, Toby," my brothers full name was Tobias, but the only two people in the world who would ever call him that are in Europe, and likely wouldn't even acknowledge him if he were to walk in front of him.

It's not strange to be disowned by parts of your family, but when you're a full blood royal who walked out to take care of your illegitimate sister, you tend to be put into exile. He was also the only heir to the throne, so he knew that even if he was disowned by the family, other royals would have to allow him to take the throne when our mother died. She currently was treating both my brother and I like pariah, while I understand treating me that way, my brother had done nothing but cared for her.

My mother disowned me shortly after I was done nursing, and my father died before I was a teenager. So my brother who was eighteen at the time took the challenge of raising an eleven-year-old girl, and insisting she went to good boarding schools.

We came to Portland because of a rumour that there was a Grimm here, and one who was helping destroy the normal way of things. It helped, because that's exactly what was needed.

Unfortunately, there was a royal here in this rainy city, and my brother and I didn't know who he was. All that was known was that he was a bastard like me. It's rather hopeful, knowing that I wasn't the only one, and that I probably wouldn't be the last.

"Tahlia," my brother called to be as he rolled his suitcase out the door. I followed suit, pulling my jacket on over my button down shirt. It flared out at the bottom and poofed over my knee length pencil skirt. Catching up to him, I waited for him to talk. "We're staying at the Delux until we find an apartment, but you need to also be looking for a job."

"I know, I've already put my resume in at the local police station," I told him.

Before coming to Portland, I had been a Detective with the NYPD, I wasn't the youngest, but I was close. I finished school by the time I was twenty, and by then I was already a sergeant, then I moved up the ranks, and became the youngest detective in my precinct when I was twenty-two. When it was time for my to move, I found out my brother was going to be moving out to Oregon.

"You won't have the same kind of calls as you did in New York, you know that right," he told me.

"Oui, mon frère," I answered.

"Vous devez parler anglais ici, nous ne voulons pas d'attirer l'attention non désirée," (You should speak English here, we don't want to attract unwanted attention), he ordered.

"Then you should follow your own advice," I smiled. He rolled his eyes, and hailed a cab.

I pulled out my phone, and turned it on. Though I normally would have turned it on earlier, there was no point in doing so earlier. Seeing that I had a message, I listened to it while my brother and the cabbie put the bags in the Trunk.

"Hello, Tahlia Lachappelle, this is Captain Sean Renard with the Portland PD, and I'm calling to ask for that interview. Call my back when you get the chance," the call was cut short, before he could leave a number, luckily, I had a mobile so I could call his number back right away.

I hit the number, and waited for it to ring. It must have sent me to an operator of sorts, because I had to get rerouted to the Captain.

"This is Captain Renard," he answered. His voice was clipped.

"Hello, this is Tahlia Lachappelle, I'm returning your call from earlier today," I greeted.

"Ah, yes. I was hoping I could get you into an interview by tomorrow, unless you're busy," he was very courteous, but his voice left something to be desired.

"Of course, when should I be there?" we discussed the finer details, then I caught something that most people wouldn't have caught. He didn't do a soft "t" with the word "the". We hung up the phone, and I couldn't help but smile. English was not this mans first language.

I entered the cab and told my brother of the happenings that would be going on tomorrow. He smiled, which meant he was glad that I would be out of his hair. I knew he didn't plan on living in Portland long, but he would stay until I was settled, and he knew I was safe.

That's why we came here, with threats on my life by wesen as well as royals, I was forced move around a lot. When we heard rumours of there being a Grimm living in Portland, we assumed it would the safest place in the world. Unfortunately, there was also a royal, but if the rumour was true about him, then I would be safe.

We made it to our hotel, and made our way up the elevator to our adjoining rooms. I didn't even bother to unpack my suitcase, before falling onto my bed and sleeping for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GRIMM. If I did it would be slightly different.**

**Also, sorry for the forever long update. I lost all my files, and literally jus tee grieved them. Then I hated the story that came in of of being so I'm fixing it here. Enjoy! **

I woke to a knock on my door, and I dragged myself from my very comfortable bed. I opened the door, and Toby was standing there with a tray of breakfast foods. I let him in, and sniffed the air for the beautiful aroma of coffee.

I am completely addicted to coffee, to the point where if I go without it I become this monster that eats children, at least that's what Toby says.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Like the dead," I answered, as he sat the tray down on the table near the window. Whilst he poured my coffee. I saw that he had his tea ready to be consumed already.

"What time is your interview?" He asked.

"Noon, then I'll be apartment hunting after that," I told him, "how long do you intend on staying?"

"Until you're settled, then I'll go back to the family," he didn't seem so pleased, but he could shirk his duties. I wasn't expected to have duties, only ensure that I wasn't a burden.

"Okay," I responded with. Finally looking a the time, I saw thati. Had only three hours to prepare for my interview. "Thank you for breakfast, but out."

"You'll be great, je t'aime mon seour," he left my hotel room and returned to his.

I ate a pastry and went into the shower, preparing myself for the day.

I was albe to find a taxi that would take me to the police station, and when I entered, I noticed I was fifteen minutes early. I walked to the front desk, and asked where Captain Renard's offices was.

"I work there, I'll take her Karen," a very tall black man offered. He was quite handsome, with a deep rich voice. "I'm Hank Griffin, Detective."

"Tahlia Lechappelle, perspective detective," it was a cordial introduction, and he seemed very kind.

"So you must've here for the open spot," he seemed pleased, "I guess don't mind being surrounded by a bunch of guys."

"I was raised by wolves," I joked, but the look on his face was horror. "This is a joke."

"Sorry, we've had some-" he paused, "animal attacks here recently."

"Sorry," I said, "well, I can guarentee my family is not in town."

"That's good, in house investigations aren't that fun," he returned the joke.

It wasn't far, when we reached the wing of the precinct where he lived. He sat down at his desk, and was met with a man with light blue eyes. He had scruff on his face, and was well built. It looked as though he didn't properly shave, and like he was an actual mountain man.

"This is Nick Berhhart," Hank introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand, and he gripped it firmly.

"She's interviewing for the new detective spot," Hank announced.

"Good luck," he said.

"Berkhardt," the voice from the phone the day before, "any word on the bank robbery?"

"None yet, but Hank and I are heading out soon," he didn't sit, but bent to pick something up from his keyboard drawer. Seeing a notepad in his hand, I watched grab a pen from the holder on his desk.

"Let me know when you have something," he looked at me, and I felt a vulg happen. He saw it, but his eyes didn't change. I knew he was a wesen then. "Are you Detective Lachapelle?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Please come in," he gestured for me to enter his office, "if I may, are you a half?"

"Hexenbeast and serefitha," I answered.

"I've only heard of one of those," he lied, but there was a reason, I just couldn't hear it, "it explains a lot."

"I'm sure," I smiled, "so what would you like know?"

"Your resume is quite impressive, but it days here you're not able to run a six minute mile," he seemed disappointed.

"I can sprint the 300 meter, in less than 15 seconds," I corrected, "my mile is just south of seven minutes."

"Impressive, your sprint isn't on your resume," he read it over again, "what is your degree in."

"Pre-Law, but I couldn't see myself as a lawyer," I told him, "I did get halfway through law school say Columbia, then I realized it wasn't a right fit."

"Didn't like the feeling of always needing a shower?" He tried to joke, but his timbre wasn't fit for it.

"In a way."

"What brought you to Portland?" He asked.

"Adventure, and I'm a fan of Roses," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"I think you'll fit in here quite well," he smiled, sort of. He isn't seem like someone who showed his emotions, not uncommon for people in our line of work.

"Wonderful," I said, "does that mean I can ask when I start?"

"We actually need some help, but you can't get a badge until you finish the physical test," he informed me.

"Then get me on the chopping block," I joked. He smiled at that, and then stood. I got to see his full height up close. Though I was wearing heels, he still towered over me.

"You'll be scheduled for tomorrow, until then, lets introduce you to the team," he half smiled, and walked us out of his office. I was reintroduced to Detective Griffin.

"Please call me Hank, if you're one of us you call us by first names, unless it's Wu or the Captain here," he gestured towards the man next to me.

"That, sitting at his desk and not looking up," his voice raised and Detective Burkhardt looked up, "is Detective Nick Burkhardt."

"Hank introduced us earlier," I informed him, "Who is this Wu that was spoken of earlier though?"

"That would be me," an Asian man, about an inch taller than me, flat footed, introduced himself, "I secretly run the place, but don't let these idiots know."

"Yes sir," I responded. "I'm Detective Tahlia Lachappelle."

"You're the new hire, exciting," he didn't seem overly enthused, but I had a feeling that he may have wanted this position.

A loud bang went off, causing me to panic, intern to vulg. I turned to face the men, and Detective Burkhardt's eyes went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Grimm (don't tell the Captain). Also, I wanted to explain what happened with this story. I completely forgot it existed, and then I came across when I was cleaning out my hard drive. I'm very sorry, and I do plan on finishing this piece. Also, I saw that there were discrepancies(sp.) in the spelling if Nicks Last name, I'm sorry, spelling is not a strong suit of mine, forgive my inevitable mistakes.**

To say fear crossed my mind would be an understatement. He gave me a quick nod, and I felt a little safer. There was nothing said, and there wasn't anything to be heard about either. The introductions ended and Captain Renard walked me outside..

"If you have the time in the near future I would recommend going on a tour around the city," he told me, "It's quite beautiful."

"My brother is arranging the pub crawl tour, I believe we're going out on Friday night," I began searching my mind for this information, "He's a fan of drafts, and has heard quite a bit of the local beers of this town."

"I'm partial to wine," he nudged off, his face still not showing much emotion.

"As am I," we stood there in a strangely comfortable silence. Seeing a cab not to far from where we were I hailed it down. It stopped, and I gave a slight nod in goodbye to Captain Renard.

"Be here tomorrow same time, we'll finish up the paperwork and other semantics," he said, "I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise," I got into the cab, and was whisked to my hotel.

Theo wasn't in his room, but in mine when I arrived, and he was watching my television. There wasn't a beer in his hand, but if there was I would have been quite pleased. The image would have been pleasing and funny.

"Comment était l'entrevue?(How was the interview?)" he asked, not really thinking about the rule he set the day before.

"Il se est bien passé,(It went well)" I responded, "and I thought you wanted to speak English while we were here."

"Sorry, the news was distracting, so when do you start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I need to finish some paperwork and go the firing range to get tested," I told him, "What are your plans for the day?"

"Plans," he looked around as if he was doing exactly what he planned.

"So you're not going to help me find an apartment?" I inquired.

"I already did," he handed me his tablet, and I unlocked it seeing pictures of a lovely place. It was full of windows to see outside, with a view of the bridge that was bordering Oregon to Washington. It was fully furnished, save a dining room table according to the listing was not included. "You like it?"

"Yeah, when do I get to see it?"

"As soon as you want," he stood up behind me, being careful with his next action, he looked down at me, "I already bought it for you."

"Theo," I gasped, "You weren't supposed to help me out this time."

"I didn't you to have to stay in a hotel for too long, and tomorrow you should be able to start moving now," he kissed the top of my head, "I'm proud of you little sister."

"Merci, mon frère," I gave him a hug, "Let's go out and celebrate. I think food will do us both some good."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, and looked outside at the lovely weather. It wasn't raining, and the sun was lighting up the city beautifully.

"I met the Grimm today," I finally said, "He didn't seem phased by me, he even seemed slightly pleased. His name is Nick Burkhardt, and he's a detective on the force."

"Does he know what you are?" he asked.

"I don't think so. It's not an easy thing to pin down something like me," I told him. "Being born half serafitha makes identifying something like me difficult."

"Yes, but your father gave you the hexenbiest blood," he seemed sad about this information. "That is recognizable."

"Not really, and you know it," I told him. It can only be noticed if I'm looked in the eyes, because they become empty and hollow. Not something I enjoy looking at when I catch a glimpse at myself in that form.

"Did he not look in your eye's?"

"Not for a long enough period of time. He only noticed I vulged," I told him.

We ended the conversation to get food and to see my new apartment. There were very few people in my life I trusted the way I did like my brother, and they were only trusted not to tell my mother where I was, because she would tell the one person in world I fear where I was.

Theo wouldn't let him come after me again, and I knew I could count on his protection no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Grimm, and I'm very sorry about the long time it took me to update. I'm a full time student with little to no life. Sorry if I don't update regularly. **

There's an easy way of things in Portland. The weather is mild and the people are kind, at least from what I've seen of them. I decided I would discover places to explore as I walked to the police station.

Before I even reached the end of the block, I saw a chocolate shop and a brewery. I made a mental note to take Theo there before he was forced to leave. After the second block I counted three breweries, and I knew that I was going to feel right at home.

After the five block walk to the Portland Police Station, I had finished the count to fifteen breweries. I was glad I lived near enough to the station to walk to work, it meant I wouldn't need a parking permit for the station.

That day I decided to wear jeans and a button up shirt. My jacket was hanging on my arm, because there was no need to where it just yet, but I wasn't sure how long these test would last. I enter the station and walked to the corner I was lead to the day before.

Captain Renard was talking to Nick and Hank about something in hushed tones, while Wu was filing something. I decided to interrupt the conversation that was happening, and greet the three men. They didn't seem to notice me walking up to them as I tapped Renard on the shoulder. He turned around and looked down at me.

"Tahlia Lachappelle," he smiled slightly, but not enough to break his cold exterior.

"Captain Renard, I'm here to begin the tests," I informed him, and he smiled and told the boys he was leaving to escort me to the testing area.

It was a quiet walk as we went downstairs to what I believed to be the shooting range. I knew at the police department I use to work for kept their in the basement, and this was a lot bigger than my first station.

"I will be, for lack of better terms, grading you," he informed me, "It's fairly simple, we need to see your shooting skill, and then we'll do a psych exam which will be given by the department therapist."

"Sounds reasonable," I said, seeing at least ten cops lined up along the walls. There was only one other woman down there, and she was sitting behind a desk with ear muffs on. "Not many women in the precinct."

"Unfortunately, no," he responded. "We keep you with the standard weapon, since you were sniper tested recently by your last department."

"Very well."

He lead me to the woman sitting behind the desk and who handed me the standard glock, and he escorted me to the a firing stall, where two pairs of ear muffs were waiting for us. He put his on, and I followed suit. Ensuring they were snug on my ears, I prepared to shoot.

Before taking off my safety, I waited for Capt. Renard to take a step away from the gun. Safety procedures needed to be followed, but he waited a few more minutes before realizing what I was waiting for. He smiled, and took a step back.

The target wasn't more than 100 yards away, which meant it was an easy thing to hit. Deciding to vulg, in order to get better vision, I waited for it to be fully in place. With a swift movement I released the safety. One third went into the head, one third alternated between the collarbones, and the final third went straight through his heart.

"Impressive," he commented with his usual bravado. He smirked, and had the poster fly it's way to us. He examined the sheet, and then went to grab another from the shelf behind us. He hung it up, while I was still vulged, I smelled him.

He was royal, and like me he was a bastard royal.

**So that's the end of the fourth chapter. I'm super duper sorry that I haven't been able to post regularly. I get out of school for the summer next month, and hopefully I'll have more time to write. Also, I will be posting an original story on Wattpad in the near future. It's being proofread (unlike this one), and I will let you know when it's up. Once again, sorry for to posting for such a long time. **

**Also, if you want to know what a Serafitha is, you have to review… I can't be nice all the time. ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times… I don't own Grimm. **

**Okay, I think the Grimm hacked my notes I'm using for this fanfiction. There is a character that is to be introduced, and his name is Kenneth. If you are not caught up on this weeks Grimm, be careful, I'm spoiling something, because it worked out way too well not to use. Forgive me, and I love all of you.**

**VIOLENT CHAPTER AS WELL! Rape is involved, if this is a trigger for anyone, please be weary. I'll be sure to mark it, but do be careful.**

Captain Renard didn't seem to notice me smell him, but he did notice my vulga. He simply shook his head, and hung the next poster.

After three more posters, he went to the woman at the desk again, whose name I learn was Gladys, and had her put something into the computer. Walking back over to me, he took his earmuffs off. I followed suit after putting my gun on the small table that once housed the rounds it needed.

"You did better than most of the people here," he commented, "That explains your proficiency with the sniper rifle."

"It's amazing what happens when you go hunting as a child," I grinned, "Is there anything else that needs to be addressed today?"

"Your final paperwork, and the transfer papers from your last appointment," he said as he began to leave the gun range, "Turn in your weapon to Gladys, we'll issue you your own after we've completed the bureaucracy."

"Very well," I smiled.

We did just that, as he guided me to his office. Both Nick and Hank were there, but there attention was on a case. I only heard a little of their conversation, and thought it best that I didn't interfere with their finding until I was put on a case.

I filled out all the needed paperwork, and all that was left was the filing. It would take a few days for everything to go through, but as of that moment, I officially worked for the Portland PD. I shook my new bosses hand, and he escorted me to a desk. It didn't have a computer yet, but it was the third in a set of three. The other two belonged to Nick and Hank.

"Detective," Renard addressed the two men, "As of today, Detective Lachapelle is now apart of the homicide devision. Show her the ropes, and Nick."

"Yeah," he responded.

"Don't kill her," the captain ordered. Nick laughed and rolled his eyes. I knew why is was ordered, but it seemed unnecessary. I wasn't about to relive the past and become like my forefathers, or mothers in my case. "As she doesn't have a role in the case you're working, I'm sending her home for the day, and by tomorrow tech support should be here to set up her work station."

"Yes sir," we all said in unison. Renard looked at all of us with a weird look of annoyance and humour. Shaking his head he returned to his office to finish filing paper work. I shook the two boys hands, and left for the day as ordered.

Stopping at a store for some food, I felt a prickly feeling at the back of my neck. Turning to see if I could find the source, I saw nothing. I believed I was being paranoid, but my gut was tensing too. Deciding it was best to ignore it until the feeling got worse, I grabbed food for lunch, dinner, and of course dessert.

Checking out was easy, and the cashier was one of the happiest human beings I'd ever seen. She was fast and friendly, and didn't waste anytime on getting through her line. It was rather extraordinary.

I entered my home, and went to my new kitchen. Unpacking all the food sources I decided to put things away. There wasn't much in the way of food in my new apartment, but my brother was kind enough to get the basics. Coffee maker and coffee, with creamer and milk, an odd combination, but it was how I drank my coffee.

I began humming to myself as I put the last of my vegetables away. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, I filled it with water from the fridge. I took a sip and turned around. I didn't feel the glass slip from my hand, nor did I notice when water enveloped my feet. All I could see was my husband standing in front of me.

"Hello Tally," he greeted.

"What are you doing here Kenneth?" I asked, hearing my voice shake with fear.

"I came to visit my wife, and see how she was," he took a step towards me, and I felt everything in me change. I knew I had vulged, but it wasn't the same as earlier. It was harsher, and whiter than anything. "Now, my love there's no need for that."

"Please go," I whimpered.

"I can't," he didn't seem to care that he was walking on glass as he closed in on me. I was trapped between him and the counter with nothing to fight with.

I looked away from his deceptive beauty, and silently prayed. His blue eyes were looking at me, his hands roughly pushing up my arms, and his voice was soft and cruel.

"My brother will find-" I started saying, but I was slapped so hard across the face that I couldn't respond.

"You are my wife, which means you are mine," he growled. "The wife of a Prince, and you think you can run from me."

"Kenneth," I begged, "Don't make me regret my next decision."

"You forget, I've fucked you. Your voice won't work," his went to my jeans, and pressed against my sex with a pain I didn't enjoy, "The only thing you have working for you is this thing between your legs. Being your husband makes that thing mine."

I tried pushing him away, but he was stronger than me even when I was in wessen form.

He wasn't very prince like, and was cruel beyond a fault. His only pleasure was causing pain for pain's sake, and if it was my pain all the better. Which meant he was the perfect choice for my mother. This was the best marriage of convenience she could have asked for, because he was going to be the death of me.

"Now, you're going to go into the bedroom, and take off your clothes. If you do anything funny while you're in there," he bent down to kiss my neck and bit hard, "I'll make sure you bleed."

He stepped out of the way, and let me walk through. I walked past him, and ran into my bedroom where I closed the door and locked it. I went into the bathroom and locked that door too. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialed Theo's number. He didn't pick up, and I called again. After three times, he didn't pick up, and I heard Kenneth trying to break through the bedroom door.

Scrolling through my contacts, I stopped on a number that was local, and I knew he'd pick up. I pushed the contact just as Kenneth broke into the bedroom. He was in a screaming rage and I could hear him making his way to the bathroom. He began hitting the door, but there was one good thing about being half hexenbiest, when panicked I could what little telekinetic abilities I had to keep someone out.

Over and over he banged, and then my savior answered his phone.

"Sean Renard," he answered. I spouted off my address, and told him to hurry. There were no questions asked, and I heard him run out of his office.

"You bitch, I told you to take your clothes off and wait," Kenneth gave the door a solid kick, and broke through my weak powers, "Now I have to force you."

**(Warning)**

He got to me and ripped my shirt off with vigor. Exposing the scars he'd given me before, and he pushed me onto the bathroom floor. In that moment I knew that Renard wouldn't get to me in time.

Taking off his belt he forced my hands above my head and and tied them tightly. It was tight enough to bruise, and as he did that he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. He must have known what he was going to do, because he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Now if you try anything tricky, you'll be sorry," he whispered as he kissed my neck. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks, and with his tongue he licked them up, "Don't scream, I don't think the neighbors would appreciate being disturbed."

Undoing my jeans, and pushing them down enough to rip off my underwear, he laughed. Gripping them at my vagina he yanked them off, and with a swift movement he penetrated me with a violent thrust. I tried to scream, but he was ready. Putting a hand around my throat, he constricted my breath. Not enough to kill me, but enough to make it impossible for noise.

Over and over he pushed into me. I could feel him getting off inside me, and I was thankful that he was sterile. He would never put a child in me without making a deal with the devil, and not even the devil would grant his wish.

**(Warning ended)**

"Now, put your clothes on, and pack your things," he let go of my neck, and pushed me away from him. In that moment I heard Renard enter my home. Kenneth took his belt from my wrists, and prepared to beat him, but he wasn't prepared for a gun being pointed at him. "So the little slut called my cousin to do her dirty work."

"It seems that way," Renard I knew didn't know who this man was, but he did know that I was lying on the ground, and not in a good state. "Unfortunately, you just attacked a cop."

"She's my wife," Kenneth spat, "I can do what I want to her."

Hitting him over the head with his gun, Renard knocked Kenneth out. He pulled off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. He helped me sit up and I felt my face return to normal. I was shaking, and trying to keep myself hidden from all eyes.

"If you tell me to call it in, I will," He looked at me with careful eyes, and I knew I needed to decide.

**Now the beginning of the ends will be coming. Don't worry yet, Kenneth isn't gonna be that easy to get rid of. Besides, the king hasn't even gotten involved yet. **

**Remember to review, and I hope you all have a good week/month… hopefully it doesn't take me longer than that to update. Bye all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't fucking own Grimm people! **

**Also, I'm so sorry I don't update regularly. I'm working on three projects aside from this one, and I'm hoping that it works out better this summer.**

I stood outside my apartment while two cops who didn't know me put Kenneth in the back of the police car. It was poetic seeing him be put away, but he kept smiling. There wasn't anything I could do, because he was a royal. Renard was standing next to me, answering questions, as in why he was at my apartment and such. I tried calling my brother again, but he still wasn't picking up.

"Tahlia," Sean caught my attention, " Are you okay?"

"For now," I answered, refusing to look him in the eye. "He'll call the king and tomorrow he'll be released."

"I don't think that will happen," he tried to reassure me.

"You don't know him I take it," I mumbled.

"He's my father actually," he announced quietly. I looked at him with a look of shock etching my face. Smiling he gestured for me to go to his car, he agreed to take me to my brothers hotel before the police came.

Making sure that I was safely put into the car, he closed the door. I still had the shock blanket around me, even though I wasn't cold. It wasn't a soft blanket, but it did give me some comfort. I refused to look at Renard fully, because I feared the judgement in his eyes. It was silly, there was nothing for me to be ashamed of, but I felt the shame eating my insides.

We made our way to the hotel, and I exited the car. I turned to say goodbye to my boss, but he was out of the car and handing his keys to the valet.

"I'm going to make sure you make it upstairs. On the off chance my father works faster," he said, though he had already said his father wouldn't help.

"You don't need to," I managed to get out.

"I know," he escorted me inside nonetheless. I walked through the hotel lobby, and went to the elevator. I went towards my invisible purse realizing I left it in my apartment, but Renard had taken my wallet from my purse. "I thought you might need this."

"Thank you," I was grateful, because I was already feeling the day take its emotional toll on me. I didn't know what would set me off that day. I didn't want to cry, not yet at least.

The elevator ride was silent, and we were stood there with comfort and ease. So different from anything before, maybe it was because he tried to save me. I had yet to think about how Kenneth found me. My brother and I didn't tell anyone where we were going. We didn't speak to the family anymore, not after they forced my marriage with that monster.

I never understood why I needed to marry, I was bastard born. My brother was the one who was to hold the power now. He was the heir to the throne and he had always taken care of me, there wasn't anything our mother could do about it. When there was no one else in my life to take care of me, he was there to hold on to me. He made sure I was safe, and he was the best big brother anyone could have asked for.

The elevator stopped, and I saw Hank and Nick standing in front of my brothers front door. They weren't alone. Wu was talking to other uniforms, and when he saw me he looked away. Hank tried to put a hand on my shoulder to stop me going any further. Nick looked up at the Captain, and went to whisper in his ear. I didn't hear, but I pushed back the man holding me.

"Theo," I yelled into the hotel room, then I saw a woman with a coroner's jacket on. "Theo," I screamed again, hoping that I could get something that wasn't silence.

I went into the bedroom area, but I saw blood before I saw anything else. It was dripping off the bed, and as my gaze moved up, I saw the bloodied corpse of my brother. Shock hit me first, with a silent denial. I moved closer, hoping that the person on the bed would morph into someone I didn't know.

"Tahlia, don't," Renard tried to hold me back, but he was too late.

Collapsing next to my brother, on the floor, I vulged, and screamed.

There was no doubt what I was then. The scream of a Serafitha was deadly if the the one in question was pure. I wasn't pure, but it was strong enough to make every single person's ears bleed. It was high and left some people deaf permanently, most only having a hard time hearing for a week.

Blood curdling, consistent. It was harsh, and it hurt. I screamed until I passed out.

**That's the end of this chapter. Who done it, was it Kenneth, was it another? Review and maybe you'll find out sooner. Also, I'm hoping to publish another chapter soon. Have a wonderful summer if that's what time of year it is for you, have a beautiful winter if that's what time of year it is for you. Also, I'm in the editing process for the project I'm thinking of putting on wattpad. Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr the site is .com**


	7. Author's Note

Hi all,

I'm so sorry for not updating for the past few months. I have been without a computer for months. I am getting a new one soon, and have been working on this story. I'm am truly grateful for all the support, and I can promise answers to questions in the next chapter. Have a Beautiful Summer/Winter, and wherever you are in the world I hope you're happy.

Phoenix


End file.
